Episode 4321 (28th March 2006)
Plot Having stayed the night at Chas's, Katie tells her that she hoped that she and Andy had a chance of getting back together but says that his behaviour towards her the previous day implied that he's not interested. She can't believe he's turned his back on her. Chas points out that Andy might have got the wrong message about Kieran. Katie resolves to have it out with Andy. Meanwhile, Andy seeks Daz out and tells him he can move back home - Katie is gone for good. Katie finally bites the bullet and tells Andy that she loves him. Andy confesses his fears that if he takes her back, Katie will leave him again - reassured by Katie's words, Andy can't resist taking the plunge, and they are both delighted and relieved to be back in each other's arms. When Andy doesn't turn up to collect Daz, Jack runs Daz up to the farm with his belongings. They're stunned when they arrive, only to discover Andy and Katie are back together and Katie is staying put. Debbie is thrilled when Jasmine opts to hang out at the Cricket Pavilion with her rather than doing her homework. The girls enjoy a giggle and Jasmine impresses Debbie by breaking into the pavilion, declaring it their new hide out. Jasmine spots Daz hovering close by, and noting that he is tearful, she goes to check he's okay. Daz expresses his fear that he'll lose his brother. Jasmine tries to offer some support but when Debbie calls her back, she leaves Daz desperately alone. Jack's convinced that Katie and Andy's relationship is doomed. Katie and Andy go to the pub to face down village scorn. Matthew cuts his losses and accepts Jimmy's offer to buy his and Sadie's shares at a reduced price of £180,000 without telling Sadie. Alice and Sam proudly take Samson into the village for the first time to show him off. Laurel's attempts to revive the choir mostly lead to squabbling between Edna and Betty. In waiting for the right biological time to conceive a baby, Viv and Bob avoid sexual temptation. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sadie Sinclair - Patsy Kensit *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Aubrey Bedford - Richard Mullins Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and men's toilets *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,740,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes